Conventionally, there has been an image output apparatus that, even in a case where the display screen size of an additional monitor is smaller than that of a main body, makes it possible to easily identify character strings or icons displayed on the screen of the additional monitor (see Patent Document 1). This sort of image output apparatus performs a change process so as to make map display, icon display, and character font size suitable for the display screen size of the additional monitor, and transfers image data after this change process to the additional monitor.
Furthermore, conventionally, there has been a video data processing apparatus that, in the case of displaying enlarged views of some pieces of video freely selected from among multiple pieces of video, switches the screen configuration so as to change the position and the size of each video display area, thereby generating and displaying a multi-split screen that is easily viewable for a user (see Patent Document 2).
Moreover, conventionally, there has been a stroboscopic display apparatus that is intended to reduce the memory and the cost, by detecting motion from video signals in two fields, and storing only the portions in which motion has been detected in a storage unit (see Patent Document 3).